Bella Mikelson-Salvatore
by DANCERACF
Summary: Bella has been lying, she isn't a swan, she's much more than that and she's married! To Damon Salvatore at that. What else has Bella been hiding? Sorry suck a summaries.
1. The Story

I sit in the audience and wait for the show to start. Edward was seated next to me with a gloomy expression on his face. I had talked him and his family into coming with me. What they don't know is that what they are about to watch has nothing to do with music and everything to do with me.

My name is Isabella Marie Mikaelson Salvatore, or as the Cullens and Forks know me Isabella "bella" Swan. The truth is I am a vampire, not a sparkly fairy princess like Eddie-boy and his family, but a real vampire. We burn in the sun, we can feed on a human without killing said human, well except for my family. We are known as the originals, we were turned into vampires by our witch mother over a thousand years ago. However I am different, I am the twin sister of the original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, which essentially means that I too, am a hybrid.

I have also been married to a vampire named Damon Salvatore for the past 150 years. Of course the Cullens don't know that, they will in about 10 minutes. Damon is one of the people performing today, we have been singing together and now with Stefan and Elena for years. My husband does not know that I am a Mikaelson, and he has every reason to hate them, I just hope I can convince them to be peaceful before someone ends up killed.


	2. The Concert part 1

The lights dim and I quietly slip my microphone into my ear. Eddie leans over to whisper in my ear, "Bella, what is that, love?"

I quickly shush hima and lean forward to brace my hands on the seat in front of me. Just then the lights turn off and a pre recorded version of It Girl starts playing, when the intro is over the lights go to multicolored spotlights and Damon enters from the right singing Boy in the Bubble.

[Verse 1]

It was 6:48, I was walking home

Stepped through the gate, and I'm all alone

I had chicken on the plate, but the food was cold

Then I covered up my face so that no one knows

I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble

But then came trouble

When my mom walked into the living room

She said, "Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you"

I said, "You don't wanna know the things I had to do"

She said, "Son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue"

I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble

But then came trouble

[Pre-Chorus]

And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming

Mind was running, air was freezing

Put my hands up, put my hands up

I told this kid I'm ready for a fight

[Chorus]

Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain

Every time you curse my name

I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen

Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground

It's only gonna let you down

Come the lightning and the thunder

You're the one who'll suffer, suffer

Verse 2]

Well, I squared him up, left my chest exposed

He threw a quick left hook and it broke my nose

I had thick red blood running down my clothes

And a sick, sick look 'cause I like it though

I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble

But then came trouble

[Pre-Chorus]

And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming

Mind was running, nose was bleeding

Put my hands up, put my hands up

I told this kid I'm ready for a fight

[Chorus]

Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain

Every time you curse my name

I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen

Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground

It's only gonna let you down

Come the lightning and the thunder

You're the one who'll suffer

[Verse 3]

It was 6:48, he was walking home

With the blood on his hands from my broken nose

But like every other day, he was scared to go

Back to his house 'cause his pops was home

Drowning his troubles in whiskey bubbles

Just looking for trouble

Well, there's no excuse for the things he did

But there's a lot at home that he's dealing with

Because his dad's been drunk since he was a kid

And I hope one day that he'll say to him

"Put down those bubbles and that belt buckle

In this broken bubble"

[Chorus]

Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain

Every time you curse my name

I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen

Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground

It's only gonna let you down

Come the lightning and the thunder

You're the one who'll suffer, suffer


	3. The Concert part 2

As the song ends the crowd has quieted some and Stefan joins Damon on stage. "Whats up guys, how are you all doing?"

I cup my hands around my mouth and scream with the crowd while Edward looks at me disapprovingly. "We have a special surprise for you, Izzy is here in the audience and hopefully when we start her music she will join us up here!" he says into the microphone, the crowd screams and begins to look around excitedly. I quickly strip out of my "bella" clothes, and shove them into a stunned Alice's arms, leaving me in black ripped jeans with a red tank top and a black leather jacket. The Cullens look at me in shock as I fluff my hair and get ready to sing,

"Bella, what…………?" was all they said I put my hands up effectively silencing them, just as my music starts. The Cullens stare at me in shock but I just push past them to the path to the stage. I look up to see Damon smiling at me with love and lust in his eyes.

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh...

Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly


End file.
